My Kitty, Lulu
by Bambi With Rabies RAWR
Summary: Suzaku is a prince. On his 16h birthday his parents present him with a rather agitated looking gift, a young cat half demon named Lelouch. Will their relationship blossom, or will a certain pink-haired girl who was promised to Suzaku, break them up? Sulu.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Suzaku is a prince. On his 16h birthday his parents present him with a rather agitated looking gift, a young cat half demon named Lelouch. Will their relationship blossom, or will a certain pink-haired girl who was promised to Suzaku, break them up? Well let's find out shall we? Be insured though, Lelouch is not going to be a good obedient little kitty. That would be no fun now would it? Suzaku never did get along well with cats. SuzaLulu

Heheh, I know kinda weird, but I like the role switch. I think Lulu would make a good pet for Suzie!

Warnings- Expect major out of character-ness, sexual content, swearing, yaoi goodness, and all that good stuff! Don't like this stuff, then don't read. If you're under 18 then please don't read. I can't stop you from reading it if you are, but eh, I'm still putting this in. I'm only 15 btw! :P

My very first Code Geass story! It came to me last night while I was trying to fall asleep!....

**Rating- M for future chapters- maybe...not quite sure yet. For now I'll just rate it as a T. But be prepared for nurture lemons...maybe...**

If anyone knows the name of Suzaku's mom, please tell me! Until then, I'm just going to make up a name! I don't think they even name her in the show...or manga. And I looked everywhere...I seriously think she doesn't have a name!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Suzaku dodged fire ball after fire ball the the dragon shot at him. Deciding it was time to take the offensive, he unsheathed his mighty sword and ran at the dragon, using his shield to block the fire. He ran with all his might toward the dragon, determined to slay it or die trying. Finally close enough, he dropped his shield and lunged at the dragon, burying his sword deep with in it's thick flash, deep enough to pierce it's heart. The dragon let out a horrific roar before collapse at Suzaku's feet, dead. Kicking the dragon slightly to make sure it really was dead, he let out a sigh of relief when it didn't move. He pulled his sword out of the mighty beast chest and returned it to it's sheath._

_Walking past the dragon, he made his way to the tower where his beloved princess would be waiting for him. Upon entering, he was basically tackled by his pink-haired princess._

"_Oh, Sir__Kururugi! I knew you would come for me!" Suzaku smiled as his lifted her up into his arms. She laced her skinny arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Suzaku returned the small jesture before speaking up._

"_Well of course I would my beautiful princess. Now let us go off into the sunset together!" _

_She let out all small giggle, "So romantic. Oh Suzaku...."_

_Suzaku..._

_Suzaku....._

"Suzaku! Wake the hell up!" growling, Emiko Kururugi shook her Son rather violently, trying to wake him from his slumber. Letting out an agitated moan, Suzaku managed to open his eyes to glare up at his mother. "Happy birthday, Sleeping beauty! Hurry up and get dressed. The servants have breakfast ready." Sighing, Suzaku sat up in bed.

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a moment." Emiko left the room, leaving Suzaku alone to get ready. Slowly, he got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Suzaku was a very good looking young man. With his muscular chest, eyes as green as emeralds, and his curly brown locks, girls literally threw themselves at his feet. Throwing on a clean shirt and a pair of pants, he looked at himself in the mirror again before heading down the stair and to the dining area.

Upon entering, he was greeted by many wonderful smells. The smell of fresh hot cakes, bacon, ham, and eggs- scrambled and fried, all attacked his nostrils, causing Suzaku's stomach to growl in response. He sat down in his usual seat, just as his parents entered the room. "Happy birthday, son," his father Genbu Kururugi, Emperor of vast lands as far as the eye could see, chirped happily as he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Thanks dad." Suzaku replied eyeing the food that was just placed on his plate, with a hungered look plastered on his face.

Genbu laughed and patted Suzaku on the back. "Well quit drooling and dig in!" Suzaku, not daring to waste another moment, dug his fork into his hot cakes, ripping off a big chunk and shoving it in his mouth, moaning happily at it's delicious taste.

* * *

Being Saturday, Suzaku did not have any lessons today, meaning he had the entire day to do whatever he pleased. The problem was, he had nothing to do. At the moment, he was sitting in the living room with his mother and father- His father was working on paper work and his mother was reading. The emerald eyed boy groan. "This is the most boring birthday, ever!" Suzaku looked at his father. "Daaaad!" He whined, "Do something entertaining!"

Genbu shook his head, "Grow up Suzaku. Today's your 16th birthday and you're still acting like a child."

Suzaku grinned. "You know you love me though!"

Emiko smiled at her son's childish behavior. "You know Genbu, since Suzaku's so bored, why not give him his present now?"

"Present? I want it! Gimme!"

Genbu shook his head, laughing. "Calm down Suzaku! You'll get your present." Standing up from his spot at the desk, Genbu left the room, Suzaku and Emiko right behind him. He took them down a long hallway where the guest chambers where located. Stopping in front of a tall, oak door, he motions Sazaku forward. "You're present is in here. I'm sure you'll love it." Genbu smiled and stepped away from the door.

Sazuka, not wanting to waste anytime, threw the door open. It was dark in the room and he couldn't really see all that well. He felt along the wall for a light switch, flipping it up once he found it. What he saw wasn't what he quite expected. Sitting on the bed was a rather frail looking boy with skin as white as the snow itself. He had large, amethyst eyes and ebony colored hair; strange enough, he also had ears and a tail to match. Suzaku couldn't help but stare.

His mother smiled. "Seeing as it is your 16th birthday, you're father and I both thought that it was about time you had more responsiblities around here. The being sitting on the bed over there is you're new pet and personal servant; take good care of him and make sure he stays out of trouble. I'll tell you one thing, the servants sure had a hard time just getting him in here." She gave a quick wink to Suzaku and left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving him alone with the boy.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But it's only the prlouge. Next chapter will be longer. Btw- I am looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy on the bed glared at Suzaku. With his tail twitching slightly in annoyance and ears laid back, Suzaku couldn't help by smile. It was absolutly adorable. Deciding to make the first move, Suzaku walked over to the bed and stood in front of the cat boy, "So, seeing as we'll be together for a while, it is only befitting that I know you're name." Suzaku said, smiling like a fool. The cat boy wasn't falling for it.

Crossing his arms across his chest, the amathyst-eyed boy continued to glare. Suzaku, seeing as he was getting no where, sat next to him. The cat moved to the other side of the bed away from Suzaku, who's smile faltered. It was Suzaku's turn to glare. _What the hell is this boy's problem? _Suzaku thought. "Look here, I don't care if you tell me you're name or not! I'll just ask my parents later. But, You don't have to be so mean and grouchy! I'm trying to be nice here!"

The cat boy glared at Suzaku's statement and stood up, defensively. "I don't need your kindness nor do I want it! I have every right to act the way I'm acting. You would act the same way if you were forcibly taking from your home to be the pet of some stuck-up, gay-assed prince!"

Suzaku gawked at the boy; No one had ever talked to him like that before, and this boy- he had just met, remind you- had just did so. Suzaku rose from his position on the bed and advanced toward the neko boy; he seized him by the collar of his shirt and held tight to him. "You will show me respect! I am your master and I will not have my pet talking to me in such a disrespectful tone. I will let you off with a warning this time, but it better not happen again!" He tossed the boy onto the bed, "Now, you will tell me your name."

The neko boy stared up at Suzaku. Boy, did he looked pissed.... Not wanting to piss him off anymore then what he already had at the moment- he wasn't afraid of him, he just wanted him to leave- he decided to tell the prince his name. "My name is Lelouch. Are you happy now?"

"Stop with the disrespectful tone!"

Sighing, Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. He was having fun angering Suzaku, but he wasn't willing to take it to far just yet. He didn't quite know what Suzaku could dish out, so he settle for just sitting on the bed, pouting.

"Good boy! I would pet you but you would probably bite my hand off or something."

"Smart move. I guess you're not as dumb as you truly look."

"I'll take that as a compliment, just for your sake." replied the prince, not able to hold back his smile. This boy was just so cute when he pouted! "I'm Suzaku by the way. But of course, my parents probably already told you that. Anywho, I'm hungry! And I'm sure you are too, so let's go get something to eat!"

Lelouch sat up on the bed and gaped at Suzaku. What was up with this boy and his mood swings? Being the curious cat he is, Lelouch scooted over to Suzaku and lifted his shirt up. "Are you pregnant or something? I mean, you seem to be having all these random mood swings and you do seem kind of chubby." He studied his stomach for a few more seconds, realizing just how lean and fit Suzaku truly was. Realizing he was staring, he let go of Suzaku's shirt and looked up at him, holding back a blush. Suzaku just wanted to hug the neko-boy and never let him go. But he reluctantly decided against it and settled for answering his question.

"Pssh, that's all muscle, baby. There's not an ounce of fat on this body! Now, how about that food?"

"Why the hell would I want to eat with you? Go eat by yourself!"

"You're coming even if I have to carry you!"

Lelouch stared at Suzaku, "You wouldn't..." He said, scooting away from the prince.

"Oh, but I will. You have to the count of three." Suzaku said, as he began counting down from three. "One."

"Count all you want. I don't believe you!"

"Two"

_What if he's serious? This stupid brown-haired idiot better not touch me! _Lelouch thought as he glared up at Suzaku.

"Three!" Shouting Suzaku, as he approached the cat boy. He picked him up and tosses him over his should; he was quite surprised at how light the boy truly was.

"No! Put me down this instant!" Lelouch said, beginning to struggle, not phasing Suzaku at all as he began his trek toward the kitchen.

A coral-haired girl stood outside the mansion of her fiance. Smiling to herself, she advanced toward the door; she knocked. A young, female servant answered the door and bowed. "Good afternoon, Lady Euphemia. Here to see Master Suzaku I presume?"

Euphemia graced said servant with a smile and stepped inside, allowing space for the woman to shut the door. "Of course I am. Today's his birthday and I just thought I would stop by and wish him a happy one. Where is he?"

"He just passed by. I believe he was heading toward the kitchen. The weird thing is he had a young boy slung over his shoulders. It was a real sight to see. Certainly not something you see everyday."

"A young boy?"

"Yes. He looked maybe a year younger then Suzaku."

"Hm, I'm curious now. Thank you, Lana." Euphemia said, giving the servant one last smile before heading to the kitchen.

She could hear distinct voices coming from the eating establishment. One she knew, the other one sounded rather familiar.

"I'm not hungry, Suzaku! Hey! Get off of me! Stop it!" That voice sounds familiar.

"You have to eat! I just met you! I don't want you dying on me already!" That one she knows.

She walked into the kitchen and was completely shocked at what she saw. There, on the counter, Suzaku had a neko-looking boy pinned down. He was using one hand to hold the boy's hands above his head and his free one was holding what appeared to be a banana. He had one leg between Lelouch's leg, and the other was stationed on the floor. She could've swore she knew the cat-boy from somewhere. Neither boy noticed her walk in, so she was free to watch the show.

"Come on! It's just a banana. It's not going to kill you"

"I don't like bananas! Get the hell off of me!"

"Eat the damn banana!"

"I'm not hungry, you moron," Said the neko-boy, but much to his displeasure, his stomach decided to rumble and let Suzaku know that he was lying.

"You're such a liar! Eat the banana...Or...Or I'll punish you!"

"Bring it on!"

"Eat the god damn banana, Lelouch!"

Lelouch! She knew who the mysterious boy was now. Euphemia looked at the two boys and cleared her throat rather loudly to gain their attention. Both boys looked up from their current struggle, only to stare at her, both slightly embarrassed.

"Euphy. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to drop by today." Suzaku said smiling. He let go of Lelouch and stood up straight, "Lelouch, this is Euphemia. Euphemia, Lelouch."

"I know very well who he is Suzaku, I just never thought you would end up as someone's pet, Lelouch. Let me just say, it surely does suite you." The pink-haired girl smirked at the look on the young cat-boy's face. It was mixed between obsolete loathing and pure hatred for the girl, and a look of hurt.

"What are you doing here, Euphemia? Surely you didn't come just to fuck with me. That's not even possible considering you just found out that I was here...Unless you've been stalking me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Lelouch. I wouldn't waist a second of my valuable time on you." Euphemia said, "Besides, I came here to see my fiancé."

Lelouch looked at Euphy then at Suzaku. "She's your fiancé?"

Suzaku, who had been confused from the beginning, gave a very stern look at the two. "Yes she's my fiancé! Now how exactly do you two know each other?"

"That's not important right now. What in the world is this scroungy, little half-breed doing here. Suzaku? Surely he's not your pet, is he?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and then at Euphemia. "Yes, he's my pet. My parents got him for my for my birthday. Now tell me how the two of you know each other!" Suzaku crossed his arms and looked at the two of them but yet again he was ignored.

"I am not your damn pet!"

"Shut up Lelouch! It's not nice to but into other people's conversations! Suzaku and I are trying to talk."

"Why the hell would he want to talk to you?"

"I am his fiance! Why would he want to talk to a half-breed like you?"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Suzaku said, having enough with their bickering, "Go back to the room Lelouch. You are not to leave from there until I say so. I will have a servant bring you something to eat and it better be gone by the time I come to check on you! Is that clear?"

"But-"

"No buts! Go!" He said as he pointed toward Lelouch's room, "Or would rather me have some escort you back?"

"I can get back myself, thank you." Lelouch said, as he turned around and left the room, leaving Euphy and Suzaku behind.

Suzaku said and looked at Euphemia. "Let's go into the living room and talk, okay?" Suzaku said, as he took her hand and led her to the living room. Upon entering, they both settled for sitting on the the love seat located in the corner of the room. "So how exactly do you know Lelouch?"

"Euphy sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of this and gave Suzaku a serious look, "Believe it or not, we're siblings."

"Siblings? How is that possible?" He asked slightly confused, "Wouldn't that also make you a half demon.

Euphemia shook her head. Boy, could Suzaku be a real idiot. "You're lucky you're cute Suzaku. We are half siblings. My father goes though wives like it's no tomorrow." She replied, and sighed, laying back on the love seat, "My father thought it would be fun to marry cat demon. They had sex and out popped Lelouch. They also had another child, Nunnally, but I don't know where she ended up."

Suzaku stared at Euphemia in disbelieve. Could what she's been saying really be true? "What happened to Lelouch's mom?"

"She died a few months after Lelouch turned ten. Now my father loved his wife, but he hated the idea of having two half-breeds in the family, so basically he kicked them out. Made them live on their own. I don't know what happened to Nunnally. She never was that strong. She was a frail, weak girl. She probably died. Lelouch ended up here. I don't know what happened exactly; he was probably kidnapped and sold into the slave market. You'll have to ask him or your parents that."

"That's not even right! I look up to your dad and everything, but how could he do that?" Suzaku couldn't help but defend Lelouch. He felt sorry for the poor boy. He hadn't realized what Lelouch was really going through and he had been a jerk to him.

Euphemia saw the look of hurt on her Fiance's face. She shook her head. "Don't worry about Suzaku. You can try telling him that, but it wont help. Besides, no one in our family even liked them."

"Well, you know what, I like him and I am going to work hard to make him like me. What you guys did to him was wrong. I am going to make him feel like a prince! He's going to love being my pet!"

"Honestly Suzaku, why even bother? He's just a worthless half-breed. He'll never amount to anything. He's just going to get in the way."

"He is not a half-breed and he deserves at least this considering how bad you people treated him."

Sighing, Euphemia and straight at her fiance's face, "You can be so stubborn sometimes." she shook her head before standing up, "I better get going before it gets to late."

"I'll walk you to the door," Suzaku said, as he stood up and took Euphy's hand.

"Thanks," She said as they left the living room, toward the front of the huge mansions. "Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Euphemia." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He opened the front door and walked her out to the limo. "Have a safe trip home." He shut the door and waved goodbye as the car pulled out of the driveway.

The green-eyed prince walked back inside and headed straight to Lelouch's room. He couldn't believe what Euphemia had just told him. How could anyone do that to their own child? Now Suzaku had great respect for him future father-in-law, but he couldn't help be slightly pissed at him. Upon making it to the room, he opened the door and peeked in. He was hit with the cutest site ever. Laying on the bed was his adorable little neko-demon, asleep of course. He looked rather peaceful in his sleep.

He walked over and pulled the blankets up over the boy and sat down on the edge of the bed. Suzaku couldn't help but stare at his face. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly ajar. He couldn't fight the urge anymore; It was killing him. He reached up and ran his hand through the neko-boys ebony locks, earning a quiet purr from the boy.

"Cute," Suzaku said with a smile and continued to pet him, earning a louder purr. He just happened to glance at the bottom of the bed and noticed the tray of food one of the servants brought in. Uneaten of course. He looked back down at Lelouch and gave him a stern glare. "We will talk about this tomorrow." He said upon standing and removing his hand from Lelouch's head.

The cat-boy let out a whimper at the lost of contact but settled for hugging a pillow. Suzaku resisted the urge to give the neko-boy a small kiss on the forehead and instead left the room, taking the tray of food with him. He had to come up with a suitable punishment for his disobedient, little cat-boy.

~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- So there's chapter two. Leave a review or no chapter three! I actually released this a day earlier! Which is a miracle for me! Usually they're released late! :)

No offense to you people who like Euphemia, but I can't stand her! That's why she's acts like a total bitch!

Also, I have had several request to change Suzaku's mom's name. Tell me which one you like the best.

1. Leave as is (Emiko)

2. Sakura

3. Rin


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you eat your food, Lelouch? You very well know I warned you last night before I sent you to your room! You just love pissing me off, don't you?" Suzaku said as he paced back and forth in front of the young neko-boy – who he was not to happy with at the moment. He stopped in front of the boy and gave him a stern look, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Both boys were currently stationed in the room that had been given to Lelouch. It was a nice sized room to say the least. The bed was large, bigger then any bed Lelouch had ever slept in and a lot comfier. The sheets were made of silk and violet in color. There was also a dresser for the feline's clothes, a nightstand with a drawer and a few chair off to the side. The room had it's own person bathroom and located next to it was a large closet, currently empty expect for a few boxed. The walls were a pale purple color and the carpet was of a violet color that matched the sheets. The room rather suited the young boys' taste.

At the moment, Lelouch was sitting at the bottom of the bed. His arms where crossed and he had one leg crossed over the other. His ears were laid back and he wore a scowl upon his face. Suzaku thought it to be a good idea to wake him up at 8 in the morning just to lecture him about not eating. Well, he was having none of that.

Deciding just to ignore the young prince, the cat-boy laid back down in the bed, completely content on getting a few more hours of sleep. To his misfortune, a certain brown-haired boy was having none of that.

Taking on a devious look, Suzaku walked up to the bottom of the bed and reached down, grabbing a hold of the feline's tail. Lelouch let out an uncharacteristic "Eep" and shot up in the bed. He shot a glare at Suzaku. "Let go of my tail!"

Suzaku ignored the boy and instead tightened his grip on the twitching appendage. Lelouch, who was getting angrier by the second, opted to try and jerk his tail away from the prince. Unluckily for the him, the prince was as strong as he look.

Sighing in defeat, the cat-boy laid back down on the bed and glared up the the ceiling. Suzaku finally let go. Lelouch immediately grabbed for his tail and hugged it close to his body. He shot Suzaku a vicious glare. "Touch my tail again and I'll make sure you grow one just so I can rip it off!"

"Yeah, yeah. Big talk for such a little kitty." Suzaku said with a smirk. The look on his little cat-boy's face was priceless. It was a mixture between annoyance and tiredness. "You look like a cat who just crawled out of the rain."

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Aw. No reason to get all snippy. Just hurry up and change into some new clothes so we can go get breakfast. The bathroom is over there." He said as he gestured to the bathroom door.

"Just one problem, moron. I don't have any other clothes."

Suzaku stared blankly at the feline for a few moments before the statement finally hit him. "Those are you only clothes? A t-shirt and a pair of pants? You don't even have shoes?"

"Nope"

"And exactly how long have you been wearing those clothes?"

"About a week."

"Are you serious?! When's the last time you've had a bath?"

Lelouch stared at the boy. It had been about a week since he had had a bath, but Suzaku didn't need to know that. „I don't think that's any of your business..."

Suzaku shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. „Get your furry, little butt in there and take a bath!"

"No." Said the neko-boy as he crossed his arms in defiance. Truth was, he really wanted to take a bath, but like hell was he going to let that stupid prince have the satisfaction of knowing that he was willing to listen.

"Either you get in there and take a bath or I am going to drag you into that bathroom and bathe you myself!"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at this statement. „You wouldn't dare..."

"That's what you thought yesterday when I threatened to carry you to the kitchen. Well you ended up over my shoulder anyway, didn't you?"

The green-eyed boy smirked at the look on Lelouch's face when he realized that Suzaku really would drag him into the bathroom and bathe him. He shivered at the thought and quickly rose from the bed. He shot a glare at Suzaku, „Fine! But stay out of the bathroom while I'm in there."

"Don't worry. Why the hell would I want to go in there with you anyway? Besides, I'm going to go get you something to wear. You better be clean when I come back!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch waved him off and heading tow rd the bathroom. „And you better not bring me something stupid or ugly!"

Suzaku left the room and headed to his own. He was just about to begin his trek up the stairs when he heard his mother calling his name.

She walked up to him with a smile on her face and pulled him into a hug. „So how are things going with you and Lelouch?"

"You just had to pick the most annoying and defiant one you could find, didn't you?" Suzaku asked Rin and turned around and headed back up the stairs. She followed him.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't getting along...What happened?"

"Nothing has happened really. He just refuses to listen to me unless I threaten him or something. I can't even get him to eat."

Rin sighed, "Look here, Suzaku. He just got here. You have to give him a little time to adjust. Don't worry, things will get better. I promise."

Suzaku nodded slightly and opened the door to his room. "Hey, did you know know that Euphemia and Lelouch are related?"

"No I didn't." She said, puzzled. "How are they related? Are they distant cousins or something?"

"Actually, they're siblings. Half siblings to be exact." Suzaku walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pain white t-shirt and a pair of pants. "Euphemia said that her dad fell in love with a cat demon, whom he married and had two kids with, Lelouch and Nunnally. Well their mother had died, so Charles threw them out. He didn't like the idea of having half-demons in the family." He explained as he grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from the closet.

"That's horrible! Did he and Euphy get along while she was here?"

Suzaku shook his head. "As well as any cat and dog would," He smirked slightly at his statement.

"Are you calling your future wife a dog, Suzaku?"

"Yes! That's how she acted around Lelouch. She didn't act like herself at all. She was all mean and stuff. I thought she was suppose to the nicest one in her family? If Euphy didn't care about Lelouch, then you know damn well no one else did."

"Poor Lelouch, he had no family to love him." She said as she leaned against the door frame and watched her son. "Oh well, at least he has a family now!"

"Can you really be the family of someone you own?" The prince asked as he looked over the clothes he had picked out for the feline. They would be a little big on the boy, but they would work until they went shopping this afternoon.

"We don't own him really...well I guess we do. I don't know. It's confusing."

"Yes it is. Anyway, I need to get back to the room and give Lelouch these clothes." Suzaku said as he looked down at the articles of clothing. Just then, an idea hit him. He smirked deviously and looked up at his mom. "Hey mom, do you have a dress I could possibly borrow?"

Rin stared at her son, very confused. "I'm sure I do, but not one that would fit you..."

"It's not for me mom. I just thought of a way to punish and clothe Lelouch at the same time."

"You have strange punishments, Suzaku. Come on."

Suzaku threw the clothes he had picked out on his bed and followed his mom. He couldn't wait to see his little neko-boy's face.

…...................

Lelouch turned off the water and step out of the shower. Grabbing the nearest towel, he wiped his face then wrapped it around his slender waist. He walked over to the full body mirror located next to the sink and wiped away the perspiration that had built up because of the steam. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked himself over. He had a flat stomach and small abs; he was skinny, but not sickeningly skinny where you could see his ribs. He was about an inch shorter then Suzaku.

He grabbed another towel and began to dry his tail when he heard someone enter the room. His ears perked up and he stood there quietly. He heard some shuffling in the room and his curiosity got the best of him. He strolled over to the door and cracked it slightly. Looking out, he sighed when he realized it was just Suzaku. He shut the door, hoping Suzaku didn't notice; unfortunately for him, he did.

Grinning, Suzaku walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked. "Come on out, Lelouch. I know you're finished! I got clothes for you!"

The feline sighed and opens the door. He stepped out of the bathroom with his arms crossed and sent a glare toward Suzaku.

"Well it's nice to see you all sparkly clean! Here." He handed Lelouch the bundle of clothes he had been holding and watched as Lelouch unfolded them. The look on Lelouch's face could've made even the dullest of people laugh.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in disbelieve at what Suzaku expected him to wear. It was a yellow sundress with a purple flower pattern. It had spaghetti straps and a ribbon that tied around the waist. He looked up at Suzaku, "Haha, very funny. Now give me some real clothes."

Suzaku crossed his arms, his smirk never going away. "Nope. This is your punishment for not eating. Now it's either that dress or you can walk around the mall naked."

Lelouch stared off into space, deep in thought at what Suzaku said. He could wear the dress and make a fool out of himself...Or he could walk around naked. Either way, he would most likely die from embarrassment. He glared at Suzaku again and crossed his arms. "Well what if I refuse to leave the room without real clothes?"

"Then I'll just have to have a servant come in here and carry you out. Either way, you're going. Rather if you go in the dress or butt naked is up to you."

Lelouch sighed. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle but he was not about ready to give in just yet. He threw the dress at Suzaku and walked back into the bathroom; he locked the door and leaned against it, pouting slightly. He needed time to think and he knew he didn't have much. With the luck he had been having lately, Suzaku probably had a key or something- maybe he was even a famous lock pick. Who knew?

Suzaku smirked. How he loved picking on this cat boy. "Come on Lelouch. You can't stay in there forever." He walked over to the door and jiggled the knob. "Either you come out now or I'll be forced to come on there and get you. It's up to you."

"The door's locked genius. How do you plan on getting in here?"

"I've got my ways, Lelouch. Don't underestimate me. Now come out now or you'll be wearing more then just the dress."

"More then just a dress? What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see if you decide not to come out."

Sighing, Lelouch unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He was smart. He knew that Suzaku could always back up his threats. He jerked the dress out of Suzaku's arms and went back into the bathroom to put it on.

Suzaku walked over and sat down on the bed to wait for the neko-boy. He didn't have to wait long before he came out of the bathroom, wearing the dress. Suzaku couldn't help but laugh. "You look just like a girl!"

Lelouch glared at the prince and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up!" He shouted. Suzaku ignored him and continued laughing. He picked up the nearest object he could find- which just happened to be a matching sandal for the dress- and chucked it at Suzaku. To his misfortune, Suzaku caught the shoe.

The prince stood up and walked over to the young neko-boy. "Now, now, Lelouch. Behave!"

"You behave!"

"Uhm, I am behaving..."

"No you're not! Shut up!"

Suzaku shook his head and picked Lelouch up, throwing him over his shoulder. He left the room and headed toward the limo, which was waiting outside. To his surprise, Lelouch wasn't protesting, which confused Suzaku. "...Are you okay? You usually struggle more then this."

Lelouch looked over his shoulder at Suzaku. He was smirking. Suzaku knew nothing good would ever come from a smirking Lelouch. "Well Suzie, I'm rather comfy and I don't feel like walking, so this works out for me. Plus, if we would happen to run into a cop or something, I could say that you kidnapped me and forced me into this dress, then you would get arrested and I would finally be free!"

"Heh, dream on! I'm to sexxy to get arrested."

"Uh-huh...If I was a cop, I wouldn't want to arrest you either. Or I would arrest you, handcuff you to the car, and push the car off a bridge."

"Just shut up, Lelouch." Suzaku said, getting slightly annoyed with the cat-boy. One of the servants open the limo door for the prince, who took the opportunity to toss the hanyou in before getting in himself.

Lelouch landed with a 'thump' in the middle of the limo floor. He sat up and removed the wrinkles in his dress before sending a glare at Suzaku. "That was just mean! You wrinkled my lovely dress!"

Suzaku would help but smile at the cat-boy's statement, but decided against replying. Instead, he opted for staring out the window. The driver started up the car and pulled out of the mansion driveway, heading toward the mall.

…...........................

It had taken about an hour to get to the mall. In that time, both boys had ended up driving not only each other crazy, but also the driver; he ended up threatening to turn the car around and when that didn't work, he threatened to beat both their asses...which ended up freaking them both out. After that, the ride was rather quiet and really awkward.

The two boys- well one boy and a cross dresser- were currentally standing in the food court, trying to decided which store to go to.

„How about Hot Topic?" Suzaku asked, looking at Lelouch.

„Are you crazy?! The store freaks me out!"

„Spencers?"

Lelouch literally twitched at the mention of Spencers. He had been in there once when he was little. It was truly an experience he would never forget. Suzaku took his silence as a no and began searching again. He didn't have time to finish his search before he was literally attacked from behind by a blond blob.

"Suzie-chan! What are you doing at the mall on his wonderful day?"

"Millie! Get off of me!" Suzaku said, sitting up and shoving Millie off. Millie sat on the food court floor and pouted.

"You're no fun, Suzie-chan!"

Shirley smiled at her friends childish antics. Both Millie and Shirley were completely oblivious to Lelouch's presence. It was Rivalz who first noticed him. Being the completely idiot he was, Rivalz walked up behind Lelouch, and wrapped his arm around his Shoulder. "Hey sweety, what's your name? This is my first time seeing you here. Did you just move to town or something?"

Lelouch was a speechless. Did this guy actually think he was a girl? He shot a glare toward Suzaku who was currently laughing so hard, he was crying. Millie, Shirley, and Rivalz all looked at Suzaku, confused. It was Shirley who spoke first. "Do you know this girl, Suzaku?"

Suzaku laughed even harder at the look on Lelouch's face. He couldn't believe that these three honestly thought Lelouch was a girl. After his laughter finally seceded and he was was able to breath one again, Suzaku decided to answer Shirley's question. "Yes, I know _him_!"

"Him?" Rivalz looked at Lelouch- his arm still wrapped around his shoulder.

"Yes! Him! I'm a guy! Not a girl! Not get your arm off of me!" Lelouch shouted, shoving Rivalz away.

Rivalz stared in disbelieve and looked at Suzaku. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Guys, this is Lelouch. He's my new pet!"

"That's interesting and all Suzaku...But why is he in a dress?" Millie asked, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the neko-boy.

"He's being punished for misbehaving. Just forget about it. We're actually here to find him some new clothes. You guys wanna help?"

"We'll help if you two join us for lunch first...Just so we can get to know little Lulu here a little better." Millie said, smirking at the look on the boy's face at the pet name she had given him.

Suzaku shrugged and looked at Lelouch. "Sure we would love to join you."

"Good! Meet us at the Cafe at the corner in a half an hour. Don't be late! Come on you two." The blond woman said as she left the mall with Rivalz and Shirley, leaving Suzaku and Lelouch alone.

The two stood there, completely silent for a few minutes before Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "A guy just flirted with me..." He said, his face holding a serious expression.

Suzaku just shook his head and began the short walk to the cafe where he was to meet up with Millie and company.

…**............END.............**

**A.N.)** Well there ya go. The end was kind of rushed because I wanted to get it out today. I have been busy, you people are lucky I actually got this done today! I mean I had Region 10 and everything today! (Region 10 is like a competition for band...I'm a band geek lol.) The cool thing is though, we got out of school for it and we got to go to the mall and spend like 4 hours there! Yay! ISS is what really put me behind! In School Suspension sucks!!

Okay, I decided that Susan's mom's name is going to be Rin!

Check out the poll on my page! It pertains to this story! As always, Review or no chapter 4!

Love Hot topic! Spencers creeps me out! They sell some cool stuff but they also sell some other...stuff...Weird stuff...like fuzzy handcuffs...and stuff...I have to make Suzaku visit that place! Peace out peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

Suzaku sat outside the cafe, not to happy looking. He looked inside the window and watched as Lelouch munched on a crescant and talked with his friend. Suzaku growled, he was not in a very happy mood at the moment and it was all the feline's fault! He had gotten Suzaku kicked out of the cafe.

…**....Flash Back!.......**

_Lelouch and Suzaku had just entered the cafe. As they were waiting to be seated, a male waiter stolled up to them, and smiled- more at Lelouch then Suzaku. "Right this way. I have a table reserved just for you." He said, giving Lelouch a wink._

_Suzaku looked at the guy, slightly confused. "Do we know you?"_

_The waiter ignore Suzaku and took Lulu's hand. He lifted the hand to his mouth and gave a light kiss to the back, causing Lelouch to giggle. Suzaku stared dumbfound at the two and watched as the waiter led Lelouch to a table in the corner. Had Lelouch really just giggled? Shaking his head, he watched as the waiter returned to the kitchen. He walked over to Lelouch and took the seat across from him. "What the hell as that all about?"_

"_It was nothing, why?"_

"_You just giggled! _Giggled._" Suzaku said, slightly creeped out._

_Lelouch picked up the menu that laid on the table, "Well that's what girls do, Suzaku. They giggle."_

_Suzaku shook his head. "But you are _not _a girl! You are a dude!"_

_Lelouch smirked. "But he doesn't know that, now does he?" _

"_Well what are you going to do if when he does find out you're a guy?"_

"_How's he going to find out? It's not like I'm going to let him in my pants or anything."_

"_I'll tell him! That's how he'll find out!"_

"_Am I sensing a hint of jealousy in your voice, Suzaku?" The feline said, grinning._

"_Jealous?! Jealous of what?!"_

"_That I'm getting all the guys and you're not!"_

_Suzaku stared at the cat, slightly shocked at the statement. He wasn't sure if the cat boy was serious or not. "Why the hell would I be jealous of that?! For one, I'm straight! And two, I am engaged to the most beautiful girl on Earth!"_

"_Euphemia?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_She's not beautiful! She's as ugly as her personality!"_

"_But she has a beautiful and sweet personality!"_

"_Beautiful and sweet personality my ass!"_

"_Yes, you do have a beautiful and sweet ass, Lelouch!"_

_Lelouch stared blankly at Suzaku, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Suzaku grinned at this and picked up his own menu. There were a few seconds of silence before Lelouch spoke up. "Does this mean you look at my ass, Suzaku? I mean, how could you know how beautiful my ass is without looking?"_

"_Yes! I stare at your ass all the time, Lelouch."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well if that's the case, then I have no other choice. Waiter!"_

"_What are you doing, Lelouch? Are you ready to order or something?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch then at the kitchen door. The same waiter from before walked out and over to their table._

_He smiled sweetly at Lelouch. "Can I help you ma'am?"_

_Lelouch smiled at the waiter before gesturing to Suzaku, "Can you please have this man removed? He is making it very difficult to enjoy my afternoon."_

_The waiter gave Suzaku a stern look. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave."_

"_What?! But I didn't do anything! She's not even a girl! _He's _a _guy!_"_

_The waiter looked at the feline who had a hurt look on his face- fake of course considering he was the one lying- and then glared at Suzaku. "Sir, I suggest you leave now before I have to get management out here."  
_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! Get out! Now!" The waiter said pointing toward the door. Suzaku stood up and shot a glare at a the smirking cat. Before leaving the restaurant, he looked at Lelouch with a serious expression._

"_I will get you back for this, Lelouch!" _

…**..End Flashback.....**

So here Suzaku was, waiting for his friends and one neko-**boy **who Suzaku was going to kill when they got home. _Hurry the hell up people! You've been in there for like an hour! _Suzaku thought and glared at the cat-boy. _You'll be in more then a dress tomorrow!_

Luckily for him, it looked like the four of them were getting ready to leave. Millie paid the bill and the group left the resturaunt. "Man Suzaku. It's a shame you couldn't join us for lunch! The four of us had such a wonderful time!" Lelouch said, smirking at the look on Suzaku's face.

"It's your fault, Lelouch! You're the one who got me kicked out!"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, innocently. "Nuh-uh. I'm a good little neko-boy. I would never do anything to get a master as wonderful as you in trouble."

"You are such a liar!"

Lelouch looked at Millie and put on a sad face. "Millie-chan! Suzaku is being mean to me and I did nothing wrong! He's just mad because the waiter liked me better!"

"I am not!"

"Suzaku! Stop being so mean! Can't you see you're hurting the poor boy's feelings?" Millie said, embracing Lelouch in a tight hug. His face was trapped between her bosoms and Rivalz could help but to feel jealous. Along with Suzaku, he glared at the cat boy.

Shirley giggled, "It looks like you're not liked much amongst the boys, Lelouch."

"They're just jealous because Lelouch is all small and cute so he gets more attention then they do." Millie squeezed Lelouch tighter and let out a high pitched squeal.

"Come on you guys! Let's just hurry up and get some clothes for Lelouch so we can go the hell home and I can kick his ass!" Suzaku said, his gaze never leaving Lelouch.

"Suzaku!" Shirley shouted, "You can't hurt him! That would be mean!"

"I'm not going to let him go home with you as long as you're going to hurt him! You can come stay with me Lulu. You don't have to go home with big, mean Suzaku!" Millie petted the feline behind the ears, resulting in a purr. Both Millie and Shirley let out a squeal of delight.

Rivalz shook his head as Suzaku jerked the cat away from the blond. "Let's just go!" Suzaku shouted as he pulled Lelouch down the side walk, back toward the mall; Rivalz and Shirley followed not far behind them. Millie pouted at the lost of the neko-boy but followed the two anyway.

…**............................**

"What about these?" Shirley asked, holding up a pair of Nike shorts. They were black with two white stripes running up the side. The Nike logo was located on the left side.

The group was currently at the mall. Millie and Shirley were helping Lelouch pick out some clothes and Rivalz and Suzaku were in the food court- Rivalz hated the food they served at the cafe and Suzaku didn't get a chance to eat considering a certain black-haired cat had gotten him kicked out of the cafe.

Millie looked at the shorts the redhead was holding up and shook her head. "They're sport shorts. Lulu doesn't look much like a sports guy. Look for more intelligent looking clothes!"

"Can clothes look intelligent?" Shirley asked, slightly confused at what Millie meant.

"I mean clothes that would make Lelouch intelligent instead of a meat-head like Suzaku! I mean Suzaku wears shorts like that all the time."

"Are you calling Suzaku and meat-head?"

Millie nodded, "Yes! And a dumb one at that!"

Lelouch smiled. He was actually having fun! Sure, Millie and Shirley kept shoving clothes into his hands, left and right, and making him try them on, but it was a lot better then being stuck with Suzaku.

"How about this?" Shirley said, gesturing to a black and brown sweater-vest she was holding.

"Do you have absolutely no fashion sense? I said intelligent! Not nerdy!"

"I think he would look good in this!"

"He would look like a total dork!" Millie glanced at Lelouch, "Hmm then again...It does kinda match his ears...Throw it in the pile!" By pile, she meant the heap of clothes in the neko's arm.

Shirley threw the sweater at the pile, missing by an inch, causing the vest to land on top of Lelouch's head. Millie giggled and removed the vest, "Come on guys. I think we have enough clothes. We even got him shoes, socks, and boxers! I think we're finished here!"

In all, they had picked out enough clothes to last Lelouch about two weeks, without washing. Fourteen outfits in all, Not including pajamas.. Millie took some of the clothes from Lelouch, as did Shirley, and helped to neatly fold the clothes and place them in the cart. They walked up to the cashier and placed the clothes on the table. One the cashier was finished, the total came out to be a little over $500. Millie gave the cashier Suzaku's credit card and Lelouch and Shirley, loaded the bags of clothes in the cart.

Millie picked out a pair of clothes and handed them to Lelouch. "Go put these on and take that dress off! At the rate he's going, Suzaku's going to end up getting you raped!"

"Seriously Lulu. Next time he tries to put you in a dress, you take these claws-" she grabbed the boy's clawed hand and held it up infront of his face, "- and shred that dress, along with Suzaku's face, to pieces!" She let go of his hand and crossed her hands across her chest.

Millie looked at Shirley slightly surprised, "I never thought I would hear words like that ever come out of your mouth, Shirley! But she's right, Lelouch! Just kick his skinny, white ass! And if you can't, come to Shirley and I and we'll do it for you!"

Lelouch smiled and walked with Millie and Shirley to the food court. The neko went to the bathroom to change while Millie and Shirley sat down with Suzaku and Rivalz.

"So how was shopping?" Rivalz asked, looking up from the magazine he was looking at with Suzaku.

"It was wonderful! We found all kinds of clothes for Lulu!" Millie said, grabbing Rivalz drink. "He should have enough clothes to last him for a while." She took a quick swig of Rivalz drink before he jerked it away from her.

"Where's he at?" Suzaku said, looking around. "You guys didn't loose him, did you?" He was getting slightly worried. The mall was a big place. He could possibly be kidnapped and no one would ever know.

Millie shook her head. " Calm down, Suzaku! He's just in the bathroom changing his clothes." She looked at Suzaku and smiled. "Why so worried? I thought you were mad at him."

"I am, but I still don't want anything to happen to him! I still need to get my revenge!"

"We gave Lulu permission to kick your ass if you hurt him!" Shirley said. She wore a serious face but Suzaku couldn't help but not to take her seriously.

"Pssh, he couldn't kick my ass!"

"That's why we told him to tell us if you hurt him then we'll kick your ass!"

"Would you guys really kick my ass?" Suzaku asked, put on the most innocent face he could muster. Unlike Lelouch, he just couldn't pull it off.

The girls completely ignored him. Rivalz looked up over his shoulder and saw Lelouch walking toward the groups. "Guys, Lelouch is coming back."

The group turned and looked up him. Lelouch stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed all eyes were on him. "What?...Do you not like it?" He asked, looking down at his attire. He was wearing black t-shirt with blue and green skulls running up the side, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and the pair of converse the girls had picked out for him. Besides the ears and tail, he looked like any normal teenager.

"Aww, you look so adorable, Lelouch! Those clothes just seem to work for you!" Shirley said as she looked Lelouch up and down.

"Yes! They do." Millie agreed, then look at Suzaku. "Oh yeah, Suzaku. I meant to ask you this earlier. Is Lulu going to be going to school? I mean, he is still a kid, so he needs schooling, you know!"

"My parents already had this worked out. He'll be starting school next month, with us."

"I will?" Lelouch asked, surprised. He never thought that in a million years, as long as he was Someone's pet, he would get to go to school.

"Yep. They've got your uniform order and everything."

"Isn't that wonderful, Lelouch?" Shirley asked, happy that she'd get to spend more time with the young neko, who she had grown so attached to in such a short amount of time. "You get to meet our other friends: Kallen, Rolo, Nina, and Euphemia!"

Hearing that Euphemia was going to be there made Lelouch a little uneasy. He didn't trust Euphemia. He knew that she would try something to ruin this all for him, but he kept his mouth shut about the subject and hoped that no one would see the worry etched in his face. For the rest of the time, he kept his mouth shut and only spoke when spoken to.

…**......................**

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch from the other side of the window. It was late, so everyone else went home, leaving him and Lelouch alone in the limo. "Lelouch, I know that going to school with Euphemia is going to be hard for you, but you two could at least try to get along."

"That's impossible, Suzaku. I am nothing but a worthless half-breed to her, and that's all I'll ever be."

"You are not a worthless half-breed, Lelouch. You are a very intelligent half-demon who will make it big one day! And then you can run it into Euphemia's face!"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, a little surprised. "And if I did that, you wouldn't get mad at me? I mean, she is your fiance and all. If I rubbed it in her face, she would probably come home, crying to you...and then you would like beat me with a stick or something."

"Nah. I'm not a stuck person! It would be more like a bull whip!"

"Bull whip...? Remind me never to piss you off again...."

"Hm, I wonder where my old bull whip is...You still need punished for getting me kicked out of the cafe! I'm sure a few lashings will teach you a lesson!"

"No! You are not coming anywhere near me with a whip!"

"But it would be kinky!" Suzaku said, grinning.

Lelouch stared at Suzaku, slightly disturbed by this statement. It was Suzaku who broke the silence by laughing. "Don't worry, Lelouch! I was only kidding. I don't even have a whip."

"Promise? Cuz if you do, I'm sleeping out in the limo tonight with the doors locked!"

"But what about the driver? He's pretty weird you know...You might just get raped!"

"I'll take my chances!"

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion and both boys got out. Suzaku told the servants to grab Lelouch's things and put them in the cat boy's room. Said cat-boy followed Suzaku to his room so he wouldn't be in the servant's way.

"So Lelouch," Suzaku said, as he opened the door to his room, and walked in, sitting down on his bed. "How was your second day of being my pet? Pretty fun, right?"

"Well I was forced in a dress, an old man threatened to beat my ass, guys kept flirting with me, one guy grabbed my ass, you admitted that you stare at my ass, and I also found out you possible have a bull whip hidden somewhere and you think it would kinky to beat me with it. This day was definitely not boring and I did meet a couple of nice people, so eh, it was okay I guess." The feline said, as he plopped down on Suzaku's bed and buried his face in the pillow, which he noticed smelled just like Suzaku.

Suzaku watched him for a minute before standing up. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, as he grabs some clothes from his dresser. He got no response form Lulu. "Lelouch?" Suzaku looked again and found out that the young neko had fallen a sleep. Suzaku smiled and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers up over the cat. "Good night, Lulu. Don't get to comfy in my bed though. This is a once in a life thing, okay?" He leaned down and kiss the neko on the forehead, and urge he resisted last night. He grabbed his things and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

…**.....................**

When he was done in the shower, Suzaku crawled into bed, next to Lelouch. He was careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Lulu snuggled closer to Suzaku, which surprised the prince. Suzaku decided against wrapping his arms around Lelouch- he knew that the feline would get the wrong idea in the morning- and instead slid them under his pillow. He gave Lelouch a final kiss goodnight- on the cheek- and fell asleep himself.

…**.......................**

**A/N:** I think I deserve a cookie for this! Come on! This chapter was scheduled to be out on the 10th! It's a whole 8 days early! I started working on this yesterday and I just couldn't stop! It was probably because my friend had Saturday detention so I had no one to role play with so I started working on this story and I just got so into it. Don't expect the next chapter to be out this early though! It's not due till the 20th! So 18 more days guys!....Unless I get a lot of reviews!

I love all my reviewers but LittleCopperRidingHood15 always makes me laugh! You're reviews are just so funny! Keep reviewing please! All reviews brighten up my day! :D


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say but Chapter 5 will not be coming out tomorrow! I am very, very, VERY sorry! I know I had all that time to work on it. (18 days in total.) But I thought, "Hey! I finished chapter 4 eight days early so why not take a little vacation!" And I did! Then I came back to this story like 8 days later and started working on it. I did like a paragraph a day and that was about it. I was planning on working on it this week. But it turns out we have our end of the year exams this week! So yeah...I give you all permission to like beat me and throw rocks and call me names and stuff...I'm a bad person...-sniffle- sorry....But on the bright side, it should be out soon! Either by Friday or sometime next week! Our last test is tomorrow then we're finished till next year! Whoo!

Another reason it's not out right now is become I'm kinda having writers block and when that happens I have a tendency to procrastinate...yep...So yeah....BYE! XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- So I don't have to go into so much detail, the uniform looks just like the one in the show. They still go to Ashford Academy and everything. Also, Lelouch is WAAAY OOC here! If you don't like it, don't read. But I personally think it's cute!

…....................

Lelouch stared at himself in the mirror, located in his bathroom. Today was his first day of school and he was a little nervous to say the least. He continuously smoothed out his uniform jacket, trying to get rid of all the un-existing wrinkles, only managing to annoy Suzaku more.

"Come on, Lelouch! We're going to be late!" Suzaku yelled from the bed room. He stood up and walked to the bathroom; he grabbed Lelouch's arm and pulled him out, much to Lelouch's displeasure. "Don't worry! You look just fine. Trust me." Suzaku said, giving the raven a reassuring smile.

Lelouch wasn't buying it. "I can't do this, Suzaku." He said, sitting down on the bed. "I'm not like everyone else, people are going to laugh and make fun of me...I'm going to be all alone. I don't want to be alone, Suzaku..."

The prince shook his head and sat down next to Lelouch. "You're not going to be alone, Lelouch. You have Millie, Shirley, you'll have Rivalz if you put on a dress again, and me! Plus everyone else in the student council- which Millie has signed you up for. So you definitely will not be alone. So just take a deep breath and relax."

"That's harder said then done. But I'll try."

Over the last month, the two boys had grown close. They no longer acted like master and pet- not that they did in the first place- but more like best friends. Lelouch still loved picking on Suzaku and getting him in trouble and Suzaku still came up with the most ridiculous ways to punish Lelouch, but in the end, they always ended up laughing about it.

Just like Rin had said, they had become a small family.

Suzaku grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him off the bed. "Come! We have to go! We can't be late on the first day back, now can we?"

"Yes, in fact, why not just skip the whole day all together? We could go to the movies or something! That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but no, we're not skipping! Now get your ass out to the limo!" Suzaku said, pointing at the door. Lelouch looked at Suzaku's hand then at the door then back at Suzaku.

"But-"

"No buts! Now go!"

With his ears against his head and his tail between his legs, Lelouch walked toward the door. He gave Suzaku one last pleading look. Suzaku shook his head and walked past him, grabbing his hand on the way and pulling him out the door, much to the neko's displeasure.

"Slow down, Suzaku! What's the rush?" The feline asked, putting a fake look of curiosity on his face. He knew why they were rushing, he just loved pissing Suzaku off, and at the current moment, he was seceding.

"Just shut up Lelouch before I turn around and smack you!" The emerald-eye boy said, pulling the neko faster out to the limo. Lelouch wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or lying this time so he decided against saying anything more and kept up with Suzaku's fast pace to the limo.

The servant opened the limo door for the two boys. Suzaku didn't give Lelouch time to get in and instead shoved him in face first before getting in himself and sitting down on the seat. The cat sat up and rubbed his head; he shot a glare at Suzaku and took the seat across from him. He was about ready to say something when Suzaku gave him a glare of his own. One saying 'I'm not in a very good mood right now. Speak and I'll kick your furry, white ass!' Lelouch would never admit it, but that glare was kinda frightening.

The ride the school was quiet in an awkward way. Well awkward for Lelouch at least. The entire time, Suzaku stared out the window. Lelouch wanted to say something but was kind of afraid to do so, so he sat there in complete silence. Even the limo driver was a little weirded out by the two boys. This couldn't be all Lelouch's fault. All he did was make them a little late from school, that couldn't piss Suzaku off this much.

Sighing, Lelouch stared out the limo window. Now he was curious as to what was wrong with Suzaku. He couldn't just ask because Suzaku would probably lie and say nothing. He had to get to the bottom of this or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He took a quick glance at Suzaku who he just now noticed was staring at him. Both boys looked away, blushing slightly at the realization of being caught.

The limo driver pulled up infront of the school. Suzaku stepped out of the limo and watched as the feline slowly climbed. Again, he had his ears back and his tail between his legs. The prince couldn't help but smile at the frightened look on Lelouch's face.

"Calm down, Lelouch. You won't be alone. I didn't tell you this earlier because you were being annoying and getting on my nerves and plus you have the cutest face when you're worried, but anyway, I had Millie pull some strings and we now have all our classes together! Euphemia does too!"

Upon hearing Euphemia's name, Lelouch let out a low growl. Suzaku really did know how to ruin a mood. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Suzaku!"

Suzaku shook his head. "You two need to learn to get along! You have to spend the next couple of years together. No wait, longer then that. You have to spend the rest of you're life with her when we get married!"

Lelouch visably twitched at this. "Like fucking hell! As soon as you guys get married, I'm outta here!"

"No you're not! You're my pet and I won't let you run away, even if I have to tie you up like a dog, you're not leaving me!"

"Well it's not like you'll need me or anything! You'll have Euphemia and probably a bunch of kids running around! I'll just be in the way!"

Suzaku was about ready to say something when the bell for first period rang. Suzaku sighed and looked at Lelouch. "We'll talk about this later. Just come on!" He grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him inside the large building. They weaved their way through a group of students who were also late for class but didn't seem to care, down the hall, toward the math hallway. Their first class was geometry; neither of them were looking forward to it.

…..........................

After an hour and half or geometry and another hour and a half of English, the two boys were currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria-Millie and the rest of their friends all had different lunch periods, so it seemed considering none of them were in the cafeteria at this time. Lelouch was poking distastefully at his food. 'For a private school, you would think the food would look like food and not like shit....' He thought to himself before shoving the tray away.

Suzaku glanced at the neko before looking back at his own food. Thinking the same thing as Lelouch, he stared at his food in disgust before also shoving his tray away. "Are schools not aloud to serve decent food? I mean, seriously! What the hell is this anyway!"

"It looks like dog food...," the neko said with a shrug. "But quite frankly, I think I would prefer dog food over this stuff...."

"Wouldn't cat food be better though? I mean...come on! You're a cat!"

"You're such a stereotype! Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I like cat food!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Just shut up Suzaku!"

"Make me!" Suzaku said, crossing his arms over his chest; he turned his back to Lelouch. The neko smirked and stoop up from the table; he grabbed the bottle a milk that was sitting right in front of him, opened it, and held it over Suzaku's head. Suzaku, who wasn't paying attention, didn't know what to think when he felt the chilled liquid being poored on his head. It took him a couple of seconds to register what had happened, but when he finally did, he let out a loud yell and turned around to glare at Lelouch. "What the fucking hell did you do that for?"

Lelouch said nothing and just stood there with a smirk on his face. It took a couple seconds for the rest of the people in the cafeteria to catch on, but when they did, the entire room was filled with laughter. This only managed to piss Suzaku off more. He was about ready to lung at the neko and beat the shit out of him, but unfortunately for him, the principle had grabbed him before he could. The principle just happened to have walked in a few moments earlier to catch what had happened, and he was not to happy.

"Both of you, in my office! Now!" He said as he let go of Suzaku and turned to leave, "But go clean yourself up first Kururugi."

Suzaku shot a glare at Lelouch, and headed toward the gym to shower off. The neko watched him leave, still smirking, and headed toward the principle's office.

…........................

The principle – who we shall call Wallie – sat as his desk, staring at the neko boy. Lelouch was kinda freaked out. What the hell was up with this principle? He had been in there for a little over a half of and hour and Wallie had done nothing but stare at him. Suzaku had walked in 10 minutes ago, wearing his gym clothes; the principle had glanced at him, before looking back at the neko. Lelouch couldn't help but stare back.

Suzaku was moderately entertained at the staring contest going on between the two. He wanted to laugh so bad at the look of Lelouch's face, but he knew that if he did, the principle would probably start staring at him and he didn't want that.

After about another 10 minutes, Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't one to give up easily but this constant staring was scaring him. He glanced away in defeat, which surprised Suzaku. He was expecting this to go on all day. He knew Lelouch and he knew Wallie, and both of them were not ones who would back down easily, especially not Lelouch.

The principle stood up and walked to the front of his deck; he leaned against it and crossed his arms, and looked at Lelouch again. "So why did you do it?"

The neko boy, who was still looking away- he didn't want to lock eyes with this guy ever again-, shrugged his shoulders.

Wallie then looked at Suzaku, "Why did he do it?"

"He's evil! I'm telling you! He gets me kicked out of cafe's, he's always doing something to piss me off, he even has my own parents turned against me! I swear he is out to get me! He's an evil kitty!"

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "I am not out to get you. You're just so fun to pick because you get really mad and it's funny."

"But people are always laughing at me because of you!"

"So?"

"You know what, you're a bitch! I'm not talking to you!" Suzaku said as he turned away, and crossed his arms. The principle looked back and forth between the two before sighing.

"Detention. Both of you." He shook his head. "I don't understand why the hell you would want to cause trouble on the first day of school."

"I told you, Mr. Ashford! He's out to get me!"

"I am not!"

"Silence! Both of you! Or do you want more detention?"

Both boys sighed in defeat and remained quiet through the rest of the lecture.

…**.......................**

After the lecture had ended, the principle sent the boys to ISS where they had sat for the rest of the day. When the final bell had rung, the boys then left the room where ISS was held and headed toward the room where detention was being held, which was a science room. The teacher had stuff to do and no one else was in the room, so Suzaku and Lelouch were pretty much alone.

Both boys were on different sides of the room, neither speaking nor looking at each other. Lelouch was thinking about only god knows what. Suzaku on the other hand, was thinking about what Lelouch had said _"Well it's not like you'll need me or anything! You'll have Euphemia and probably a bunch of kids running around! I'll just be in the way!" _That statement kept running through his mind, and he was curious as to what the little neko boy meant by it. He took a glance at Lelouch who was in his own little world at the moment.

Gathering up as much courage as he could, the prince stood up from his seat, and walked over to the other side of the room where Lelouch was, and took the seat next to him. Either he was ignoring him or Lelouch really was in his one little world because he didn't even bother to glance at Suzaku. "Lelouch." Suzaku said quietly, trying to get his attention.

"What?" The neko asked quietly, still not bothering to look at the prince.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier in the limo on our way here? The conversation we were having that was interrupted by the bell that I said we would finish later? I think we should finish now. We have plenty of time."

"There's nothing left to finish. Just forget about it."

"No I wont just forget about it! I want to know what you mean when you said, 'I'll just be in the way'."

"I'll just be in the way. That's what it's mean. What's so hard to understand about that?" The cat boy asked, finally looking at Suzaku.

"In the way of what?"

"In the way of you and Euphemia. If you haven't noticed, we do nothing but fight. You wont have time for a relationship because I know damn well Euphemia wont be getting along anytime soon and you'll just be stuck in the middle if you keep me. That's why it's just better if I leave...."

"I'm not going to let you leave!"

"What the hell do you care if I go or not? You'll have Euphemia! You don't need me, so why would you want me to stay?"

Suzaku got up out of his seat and took to standing in front of Lelouch's desk, an angry look on his face. "Why must you always complain about Euphy! Even when she's not here you still complain about her!"

"You wouldn't understand Suzaku! You don't know the kind of hell she put me through everyday! When were small, she would purposly break stuff and the blame it on me so I would get punished! She always picked on me, pranked me! She took and broke my stuff all the time! She's one of the reason's my father tossed me aside like I was trash!"

Suzaku wasn't buying the last part. He knew Euphemia would never do something like that. "You are such a liar, Lelouch! Euphemia isn't like that!"

Lelouch sighed and looked away sadly. Of course Suzaku wouldn't believe him, he was completely obsessed with the chick. "Fine Suzaku... Believe what you want to believe. I'm leaving." Said the young neko, as he stood up from his seat and slowly walked toward the door. Suzaku couldn't help but feel bad for calling Lelouch a liar. He didn't know the whole story so it wasn't right of him to make that judgment.

"Lelouch, wait."

The cat boy ignore him and continued walking. He wasn't about to let Suzaku call him a liar again. He was about ready to open the door when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall by Suzaku. "I told you to wait!"

"Get off of me Suzaku!" The neko boy yelled as he struggled against Suzaku's grip.

"You're my pet! I'm not yours, so I will not take orders from you!" He said as he tightened his grip on Lelouch's wrist, earning a whimper from the neko boy. In his blind fit of rage, Suzaku didn't notice that Lelouch had begun to cry. It took a loud sob from Lelouch to make Suzaku realize his mistake. He let go of the neko's wrist. The boys stood there in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being a sob that came from Lelouch every now and then.

After the cat-boy's sobs had died down, Suzaku took his wrist into his hands and rubbed them gently. "I'm sorry, Lelouch.... I didn't mean to hurt you." He lifted the boy's wrist up to his mouth and kissed it gently, earning him a light blush from the cat.

"That's not what I was crying about, Suzaku.... It's the fact that I'm always called a liar when I'm the one telling the truth. You don't realize how much it hurts. I just wish for once, someone would actually believe me when it came to Euphemia, but I guess that'll never happen, huh?" He said, giving Suzaku a fake smile.

Suzaku could see the pain behind the mask Lelouch was trying to create, and knew that it was all his fault. He wrapped his arms around the neko and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in the boy's shoulder. "I believe you, Lelouch. I have never seen you cry the entire time I have known you. I didn't even know you could cry." He said and laugh slightly at his last statement."If me calling you a liar is enough to make you cry, then I can do nothing but believe you...." He said as he lifted his head off Lelouch's shoulder, so that he could look the young boy in the eyes, their faces mere inches apart.

It was then that he realized how much that really meant to Lelouch to hear him say that. The prince reached up and wiped away the few tears that had begun to flow, from Lelouch's eyes. To Suzaku, the neko boy, who never ever let himself look weak in front of others, looked completely vulnerable. He looked absolutely adorable. With his big, watery eyes, and quivering lips....

Suzaku lost all self control and closed the gap between them, kissing the neko boy. Said boy let out a surprised gasp, giving Suzaku the opportunity to slide his tongue in the neko's mouth. In a matter of seconds, the boy's tongues were locked in a heated battle for dominance; Suzaku won of course and explored the cat's mouth.

Lelouch had one arm wrapped around Suzaku's neck and the other in his hair, tugging at it slightly. He let out a small moan as he felt Suzaku's hands roaming up and down his sides. The kiss lasted a couple of moments before both boys broke apart for air. They were both panting and blushing and neither one dared to look at one another.

It was the loud crash of the door being thrown open that caused both boys to look up. "Suzaku! How could you?" It was Euphemia, and she did not look to pleased at the moment....

…**......................**

**A.N.) **DUN DUN DUUUN! Caught red handed!

As and apology for being late, I decided to add a special ending to this chapter! ;) Hope you guys like it! I did! Review please!

Wallie Ashford! Yes! Wallie! lol Wallie is the principle in my friend's and mine Role Play! So I used him in here!


	7. Author's Note 2

Sorry guys! I don't know when the next chapter will be out! I'm a little down-hearted at the moment and do not feel like writing! I'm going to respond to the follow review! **The person who left the review read this!**

"You... do realize that different places have different schooling systems? What is ISS? More importantly, what happened to the detail? Attention to detail is what makes a story realistic, insomuch as a story with a submissive catboy Lelouch can be realistic.

That being said, I find submissive catboy Lelouch really funny."

I appreciate constructive criticism but a little bit of that was unnecessary! If you read the author notes I leave at the end of the chapters, it said what ISS is! **I**n **S**chool **S**uspension. I said it in like chapter four or three because I had it for fighting and it was putting me behind seduale! It's horrible! But anyway, I really appreciate the review and I will try to make it more detailed. But it might take me a little longer. I haven't even started on chapter 6...Sorry guys! I'll start on it soon! I promise! I just need to get in the mood again! But on the bright side, I is now a gay fairy! XD


	8. Author's Note 3

Okay guys. Sorry for the very long delay. I just want you to know, I will be updating this story soon. Once Chapter 6 is realeased, I'm going to go back through and edit all the other chapters. Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story thus far and I really am sorry for the wait.


End file.
